The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device in which a conveyance roller is attached to a conveyance guide member that has a guide surface of a conveyance path, and in particular relates to a mechanism for supporting a shaft of the conveyance roller.
A conventional image forming apparatus such as a copier or a printer includes a sheet conveying device for conveying a sheet member (print sheet). The sheet conveying device includes a conveyance roller for conveying the sheet member. A rotational driving force is transmitted to the conveyance roller from a motor or the like, thereby the sheet member is conveyed along a conveyance path formed inside the image forming apparatus. As one example of this kind of image forming apparatus, there is known an image forming apparatus in which a conveyance guide member having a guide surface of the conveyance path is provided, and the conveyance roller is supported by the conveyance guide member. In addition, as another example of the image forming apparatus, there is known a support mechanism in which a conveyance guide member is attached to a frame of an apparatus main body in an openable/closable manner, and a conveyance roller is supported by the conveyance guide member. According to this support mechanism, the conveyance roller attached to the conveyance guide member is positioned so as to abut on a rotation roller provided in the apparatus main body.